Split Into Two
by The Azul Soul Lilly
Summary: An AU story. What happens when I mix any and almost every kind of anime show and TV show I have ever seen. You might love it, but this is also my first story. Basically revolves around Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta and Bulma.
1. The Begining

**Declaimer: **I do not own DBZ in any way or form, also, I do not own any show or progam mention here. The credit goes to the real creaters.

**Well this is my first FanFiction ever written and well I know I wont be very good at it, but please give it a try and I really hope you like it, what am I saying, I hope you love it! **

**----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vocabulary:**

**Whitelighter:** Another term used to name Gardian Angels, they are 7 kinds of Gardian Angels (I made up the seven kinds) and often to know that they are angles, the Angel Race either has "Lighter or Lights" at the end of the name. Able to live for 1,000 years if they are not immortal, they do not age fast at all, they start turning elderly close to the age of 900.

**Plante Lunara:** (My favorite made-up planet) The home of the LunarLighters or Whitelighters, where the story will take place most of the time. A plant twice the size of Jupiter and has 50 times earths normal gravity.

**Triqueta:** A birth mark that tells the Royal Whitelighter family from any other Whitelighter Family. Assosiated with the Power of Three.

**Power of Three:** A power shared by the royal blood family, normally shared by siblings but not always, sort of a special bond between 3 members of the family.

**Three Worriors of the Universe:** Three girls chosen by god himself to protect and sever the innocent people of the entire universe. They are known as, The Key (the strongest of the three, contains endless power), The Gatekeeper (second strongest, can open a gate to anywhere in the world, also gifted with great knowlege of the past), The Pathseaker (can sence the other two worriors when encountering them, able to bring out both the Key's and the Gatekeeper's sleeping powers).

**Birth Sword: **A rare trait among Whitelighter Families, 10 out of 1000 are born with a sword that is a part of them as they are a part of it. Those born with a sword tend to be powerful swordist and tend to be concidered gifted. Only runs by blood.

**Saiyan gifted Whitelighter:** A full blooded Saiyan with Whitelighter traits, has both a Saiyan parent and a Whitelighter parent. Able to live for at least or around 500 years, they do not age very fast.

**Orbing/Orb/Orbs: **An ability of transportation that only Gardian Angels can perform, instead of normal transporton, they turn their body into balls of light the size of a golf ball, the the lights seperate and in a group, dissapear into the Angel's destination.

**-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

May 22, a day that shall not be forgotten, evey civilization in the universe that has any kind of power source has lost it. Not only that, on this only one day that will never accure again, all the planets in every solair system in the universe have all allined together with their suns' and their moons'. Three children are the cause of this, three children being born in three different galaxies yet they are very similar, they are to be gods worriors. In the far reaches of the Milkey Way on a red planet named Planet Vegeta the last of the Three Worriors of the Universe is being born.

Blue light orbs appeared above the bed where the Saiyan female was giving birth, all the power sourse was coming back, the King of Whitelighters and of Saiyans could feel their energy being returned. This Saiyan female and Whitelighter male, were about to have the strongest child ever born. This little two sided girl was a full blooded Saiyan but she possessed Whitelighter traits as well, born with a Birth Sword and a marking on her forhead as some Whitelighter babies were blessed enough to be gifted with. She was known only as a Saiyan gifted Whitelighter. She had a lavender white hair(father's side), a tail(mother's side) that was aqua blue coloring(father's side) which is odd coloring for a Saiyan concidering they all have either black or dark brown tail color, two beautiful blue eyes(father's side) that seemed as they held the ocean within it's grasp that she also gained from her father's side, her skin was as pale as snow itself (father's side) and as smooth as the finest silk found anywhere in the cosmos (father's side). She could not be called one single thing, her race, just like her older brothers was mixed. She was not an Angel because she had Saiyan blood, and she was not a Saiyan because she didn't look like one in any way (plus she has Whitelighter traits). On her back upper left sholder there was the Royal Family birthmark of the Triqueta in light brown color(father's side).

To add on to her weirdness, she was born with an extreamly high power level, a power level that sent chills down the spinde of among the Saiyans and Whitelighters in the room, her power level was, brace yourself,...25,000. Never before had a child been born 25,000 it was unheard of, 25,000 and only an infant. There where however one other child that was a Saiyan and had a strong power level at birth, none other than the Saiyan King's son and heir to the thrown, Prince Vegeta. His power level at birth had been an outstanding 13,000, not as high as this little baby girl's but still strong for a Saiyan Prince. This Whitelighter Princess however, was to be feared. ( . because she is just so cute that you can die! -).

"She's in danger here, you know that, you will have trouble escaping with your mate and your new born child." Warned the loud voice that belonged to the King of Saiyans, King Vegeta(age 38, looks late 20s in human years). "Frieza will take note of this, no doubt that those lights we saw during the birth will take him long enough to figure out it was a Saiyan."

"Your right of course." King Tenchi, ruler of the Whitelighters, could tell that he was in a really difficult situation.

"What will you do? You must decide fast, before Frieza sends his men her to dispose of her. You must have power to orb your family and yourself to safty."

"Surely that would solve my problem, but it would not work, I do not have the power to orb us far enough into the woods, then create a portal, and get us to Planet Lunara safe and sound." Fear could almost be seen in King Tenchi's eye, it could also be seen that he was deep in thought. "I've got it! Sesshomaru(age 10), Darien(age 2), you two will come with me, Sesshomaru, you will create a portal to get us to Lunara for us four: Darien, Your mother, yourself and myself."

"But what about us? Are you just going to leave the other four of us here?" Hiei, the second oldest child of King Tenchi(age 321, he looks like an 18) and his wife Queen Izayoi Bunny(age 30, also looks 18).

"No, you three will sneak out your baby sister, your smaller and you didn't lose as much energy as us. I believe you three can handle it if not speak now and we can change the plan." He looked over to see his other three sons, Hiei(age 8), Haku(age 6), and Inuyasha(age 4). He didn't see any of them object so he knew they would do it. "Alright, we will go now." He looked over as his sleeping wife, tired from birthgiving. He gradually went over to her side, wrapped her in the sheets and pick her up gracefully as to not hurt her or wake her. "Sesshomaru, Darien, let's go." The two followed, Sesshomaru, suprisenly, did not say anything against his father giving him order, he just followed.

"I will take the Princess and get her into warmer after-birth clothing, it is a cold night tonight, young Princes." Announced Queen Qualish, mate of King Vegeta. "Do not worry, I will cover her in a black blanket to help hide her."

"Very well, we will be hiding in the shadows behind he starecase outside the palace." Replied young Prince Haku. "By this time, mother, father and my brother should already be on Lunara."

"Ouit talking and let's get going!" Errupted Inuyasha, he was really getting annoyed. "Come on, oh by the way, a messanger is comming to give you a message, Your Majesty."

"How do you know that young Prince." King Vegeta was in confusing. He turned his scouter on and saw that a power reading was truely comming towards them. "Your right, quick, everyone get out!" The three Princes jumped out the window and went to the front of the palace to hide in the shadows. The Queen ran to the opposite direction to get the child ready and the King headed towards the messanger.

"Your Majesty, I have a message for you." The messanger said as he bowed in respect to the Saiyan King.

"What is it?" Asked the King.

"Frieza wants your to report to his ship in orbit outside Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. He says it's about the source of the power loss everywhere, he said he may have found the answer." Said the messanger.

"Very well, I will be there shortly." He replied. "Lead the way." The messanger did as he was told. _So far so good, now let's hope I can distract Lord Frieza long enough for them to escape. _"Did Lord Frieza tell you what he thought was the source?"He was hoping he did not, for his sake and everybody elses.

"No sorry my King, he did not." Answered the messanger. The King stayed silent at this, he was truley lucky.

**...8 Minutes Later...**

"Lord Frieza, you wanted to see me sire?" Asked the King as he bowed, the messanger had left upon reaching the door to Lord Frieza's chamber.

"Yes Vegeta, I did, I believe I have figured out what has been the cause of all the eneregy everywhere being lost. I believe you may be of a help in this." He replied, meanwhile licking his lips.

"I would? In what way Sire?" He was starting to get nervous but tried not to show it. He put his emotions behind a stone mask that was emotionless. _Please let him not find out, please._

"I've have gotten a power reading through my scouter, that a new being has been born, I picked up 25,000 from this small being, and not just that, after this young new power was formed, all the energy that was lost is suddenly returning. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, no I do not sire, if I did, I would sertainly tell you." He had no choice but to lie, hopefully Frieza would believe it.

"Yes well, I've already sent some men to go search for this child, my readings say it's located near your palace, meaning that someone must of had the child within the palace gates."

"What?!" He acted supprised, "I will personally find them, bring who ever dare enter my palace and give birth to such a strong child so that you may dispose of them as you like." K. Vegeta was saying it as he really ment it.

"No, do not worry, Zarbon and Dedoria shall find them, you stay here, I do not want you to leave yet." Frieza said with a smirk, then he turned to the large window to gaze at the planet bellow.

**...Meanwhile...**

"Here you go, now hurry, Frieza's men are heading towards this way, I suggest you don't fly or you might be seen." Queen Qualish, she was in a state of adrenalin. "I've gave her a special liquid that should keep her mute for about 5 minutes, but that is all, that way she will not cry if she wakes up."

"Thank You for taking the risk my Queen, we have no idea how we well ever repay you." Responded Hiei.

"No need, I am glad to help, just promis you'll take care of her and your mother."

"We promise. Now please go inside before someone sees you and we all get caught." Responded Inuyasha.

"Yes, very well." She turned to leave and started running up the steps, before entering the palace, she turned back to see one last sight of the three young boys and then they dissapeared into the night just as the wind. She then kept running up the steps and entered the palace. _Now please, make it home saftly._

**...4 minutes later...**

"We've been sneaking around for about five minutes now, where is it that we're supposed to go." Inuyasha was angry but was trying to keep his angry tone down. "Haku, you got us lost."

"I did not, I'm pretty sure that we're getting close." He started looking around to see if the cost was clear. "Come on this way." He led them through the front while Inuyasha stayed back to see anyone that would suprise them. Hiei, with the baby was in the middle. "Stop, someones comming."

"This way, my scouter is reading something this way." Yelled a man that was fat, pink, and sort. (he reminds me of a gum drop). "Hurry up pretty boy."

"Shut Up! I'm hurring, but with you leading the way, we'll never find them." Snapped back, he was a tall guy, with blue skin and green hair, he was at lease better looking that the gum drop. Hiei, Haku and Inuyasha watched as he passed them and then made a run for it to the next building, but Inuyasha tripped and fell hard on the floor.

"Ow! You think these allys would be clean, they just leave trash lying everywhere!!" He spoke to loud.

"Dedoria, over here I found them!" Zarbon yelled and started running towards them. Inuyasha got off the floor and started running fast after Hiei and Haku, they were now going to plan be...Fly away. "Dedoria hurry, they're getting away! Stop! In the name of Lord Frieza I command the three of you to stop!" He took of into the air followed by the gum drop, I mean Dedoria.

"No way you lamos, you'll have to catch us first!" He stuck out his tongue at him while flying.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Haku yelled and started throughing energy balls at Zarbon and Dedoria, but they just bounced them away. "Hiei hurry up, Inuyasha help me out here."

"Ok then." Inuyasha through some energy blast at them too, but again, they just bounced them off.

"You can run, but you wont get away." Shouted Dedoria. "Let's stop this playing around and get to it." All of a sudden, Dedoria and Zarbon speeded up cause Hiei, Haku and Inuyasha to speed up too, but the Gum Drop and Pretty Boy were still getting to close.

_"Haku, Inuyasha can you hear me?"_ Said Hiei through his mind, both Haku and Inuyasha said yes in their mind. _"Haku, go on ahead and make to portal to get us home, Inuyasha, get up here and get the baby. I'll take care of them, don't worry, I'll be there shortly."_ Haku and Inuyasha didn't bother to argue back, they knew what Hiei would do. The followed the order Hiei had gave them, Haku went up ahead and Inuyasha followed behind the child.

"I'll stop you here and now." Hiei started powering up, he was still weak from the loss of energy, but he had enough for one small attack.

"You really think you can take both of us? You must be stupid brat." Said Dedoria.

"You couldn't take even one of us down." Zarbon brushed some of his hair from his face.

"Who said anything about fighting you." Hieie smirked, then he took of his white headband to reviel his 3rd eye. Both Zarbon and Dedoria were baffled. "Mind Pause." It would only hold them for about five minutes, but it would be long enough for the four of them to get away. Hiei flew off in the direction of the other. Dedoria and Zarbon just stayed floating there, a blank expression on their face. Hiei had less energy than though, the Mind Pause had only lasted for a minute and a half.

"That brat! He did something to us." Yelled Dedoria.

"Come on! That way!" They flew in the direction Hiei and the others power levels were reading on his scouter. They soon reached there, they were not late after all. Hiei saw them comming, through Haku in the portal and yelled at Inuyasha to get in and close the portal, leaving him behind.

"No way, you gotta come too, you can't stay here Hiei!"

"I said go! Listen to your older brother!" He yelled back.

"No way either of you are leaving." Dedoria suddenly stepped forward them. All of a sudden, Dedoria froze in time.

"Dedoria, Dedoria, what wrong." Zarbon stepped forward but he also froze.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha was dumbfolded.

"I didn't do anything, but whatever happened, this is our chance." Inuyasha and Hiei jumped into the portal. As soon as the portal dissapeared Zarbon and Dedoria were realsesed.

"W-what happened?" Zarbon looked at his hand.

"Who knows, but they got away." Dedoria looked to where the portal had been. "How are we supposed to tell Master Frieza?"

"Master Frieza, they got away." Zarbon said through the scouter.

"Dammit!" Was all that was hear through the other side of the scouter.

**...on Planet Lunara...**

"That was a close one, you two ok?" Said Haku, he helped Hiei up. "What happened back there."

"A miracle I suppose." He started undusting. "How's the baby?" He looked towards Inuyasha who was still holding her close.

"She's still asleep, heh, all the racket didn't way her up. Your going to be a bunch of trouble, I can tell." Inuyasha handed the baby to Hiei. "Where are we at anyways? We better not of landed far from the palace."

"We're in Neon Forest, see look behind you." Said Haku, Inuyasha looked back. "That's Neon city, come on, the palace aint far." They all flew off toward Neon Hills, were the palace was located. After flying for a minute, they arrived at the palace and outside was their father waiting for them, with a rather sad face. "Dad, what's wrong."

"TenTen, my twin sister, your auntie, she..she..." He paused for a second. "She had a beautiful baby girl, but, she didn't surrive." King Tenchi looked really sad, he had gotten there in time to be with his sister and her last seconds of life. Hiei, Haku and Inuyasha were shocked, Inuyasha started crying. Not saying anything, Hiei handed his father their sister, and walked to his room, followed by Haku who was trying not to cry and to confort Inuyasha. Tenchi then orbed to his room where his wife was lying down but awake. "She's beautiful you know."

"Let me see her." Said Bunny, her voice was more like a whisper but he could still here her. He handed her the baby. "Your right, she is beautiful."

"Yes, just like her mother." Bunny smiled, she watced as the baby kept sleeping, then handed her back to her husband.

He took her and put her in the crib located at the left side of his bed where her slept. He walked into his closet, changed into his night clothes, and climed into bed next to his wife. Without a word, he turned off the lights, and closed his eyes, while holding his wife close.

"Teddy." He didn't open his eyes.

"Yes?"

"No more kinds." This got a little laugh from him and they drifted off to sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chibi AzyKage:** Man, this thing is harder than I thought.

**Chibi Bulma:** You did a good job though, not the best Prologue ever, but you gave it a nice try.

**Chibi AzyKage:** Thank You..-

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Why was I the one to fall down?!

**Chibi AzyKage:** Because your the cute one that happens to get in trouble a lot. Plus cause I can and I will.

**Chibi Darien:** But I don't get it, why did auntie TenTen had to die?

**Chibi AzyKage:** Look, this all has something to do with my story ok. Thing will get better, I promise.

-------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Ok so that was my prologue, hoped you guys loved it. Chapter 1 will be comming up soon I hope, and during that chapter, there will be a time skip. That's all I'm going to tell you. **Oh and by the way King Tenchi is Dr. Briefs, and Queen Izayoi is Mrs. Briefs. TenTen is not the TenTen from Naruto. That TenTen is about six right now, you'll meet her later. Well, you have any questions, feel free to ask...Thanks, and bye...-**

* * *


	2. The Naming

**Disclaimer:** Look, I only have 20 dollars in my Bunny Bank, and unfortuanally, it's not enough to own these anime and shows...But I do almost have enough to buy Dragon Ball Z: A New Road for the PSP...Well anyways, back to the story...Enjoy...I'd also very much LIKE TO THANK Sarah! Just showing some love...

**People I would like to Thank:**

**Vegetarae,** Thank You so very much, considing your the only person that reviewed my FanFic..Thank you so very much, and I hope you like this chapter,

**Bimbosarahsurfchick,** for helping me and talking to me and stuff, can't wait till you update...

**My couisn Gladis and my friend** **Cody,** yeah! thanks for being to lazy to review...Gladis, stop being all emoy and stuff...Cody, you get the tatoo and I'll be mad at you! Thanks reading though!

**------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------**

**Characters:**

**Tenchi:** Imagin Father Able Nightroad from Trinity Blood. **TenTen:** A female virsion of Father Nightroad from Trinity Blood. **Queen Bunny: **Lady Izayoi from Inuyasha, Inuyasha's mother. **Sesshomaru:** As a 14 year old.** Hiei:** As a 12 year old.** Haku:** Does not look so much like a girl, a 10 year old, from Naruto.** Inuyasha:** As an 8 year old. **Darien:** Or Tuxedo mask as a 6 year old.** Bulma:** as a 4 year old.** Amara:** Sailor Urinus, as a 4 year old two**. Avril:** Sailor Pluto as an 8 year old.** Angela and Angel:** Angomon and Angowomon but imagin them without all the armer and stuff they have and no wings, save that till they transform.

**Vocabulary:**

**Bulmas:** In Planet Lunara meaning: A type of flowers know for blossoming on a full moon night and grow in lakes and ponds...Similar to water lilie's but have the flower pods as a tulip mixed with a daisy...

**-------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------****Chapter 1**

"OH!! She is so cute! Yes you are, she is as cute as this other little one?" Said Angela, while pointing to the other baby that had light brown hair and blue eyes. Angela was the strongest Whitelighter worrier, other than the king of course. She was one half of the best tag-team found in the Moon Kingdom. Her twin brother Angel and herself, were the royal body guards of the royal family. Angela was known for being bossy, uptight, strict, starting arguments, and if you were luck enough, she was might be kind too.

"Yes. They're both very adorible, and strong too." Said King Tenchi while looking at his now dead twin sister TenTen's daughter. "She looks just like her mother, but her hair is definatly like her father's, a little lighter brown, but still it's from her father's."

"By the way,what are their names?" Asked Angel, he was known for being a bit lazier than Angela, for sleeping a lot, being more funner than Angela, more outgoing than his sister, for helping you sneak out, in all, he was a really really cool guy. "We got to go soon on a mission but I really want to know what the babies' names are." He responded while gently poking the lavender haired baby's forhead. She started to giggle. ( . Oh! I can just imaging that!"

"TenTen did name her child before she passed away." Queen Izayoi picked up TenTen's baby who was about to begin to cry from all the talking. "She named her Amara Apollo Heti Briefs Lunara Leonett Uchiha Holliwell." She began to craddle Amara so that she would go back to sleep.

"Well, one thing for sure, it wont be the same around here without Queen TenTen. Why must the good die young? I'm really truely going to miss Lady TenTen. Her funeral today was so sad, I couldn't help but cry." Replied a very upset Angela, she acutally cried, that was something no one ever saw from her.

"Yes, I still can't believe she's really gone. I really can't belive it." King Tenchi looked like he was about to cry again, his wife had awoken and pretended to be asleep at three in morning to hear him crying. He had also had watery eyes during the funeral, he had cried but only his wife had seen him. He was really heart broken, part of him was dead, who could really blame him, he was so close to TenTen. Luckily Angel being as random as he is, decided to change the subject without even knowing.

"Hey, isn't Apollo, a guy's name? Because there's this one guy in my AP Calculas class named Apollo Nagasaki."

"You know, for a guy that's so smart, you can also be very dumb! What do you know about names?" She yelled. "I think it's a nice name, will be caring for Amara as your own, or will you leave her in the care of one of Lord Aruku Heti's cousnin's?" Asked Angela.

"Yes, I will raise her along with my daughter, it was TenTen's will, I will treat her as if she were my own, but I will also raise her up so that she will know of her real parents, may they now rest in peace."

"Yeah that sounds good, the Daughter of the Sun, and your daughter the Daughter of the Moon being raised together." Said Angel. "Well we must be going, Angel, quit playing with the baby, we got a mission."

"Ok." Angel quit playing with the baby and walked over to his sister by the door. "See you two later alright."

"Bye." said both the King and Queen at the same time.

"I was talking to the babies." The King and Queen just started laughing. "Well either way, good luck you two."

"Luck, we won't need it." Laughed Angela as they headed out. "Good-bye the four of you." And then she and Angel were gone.

**20 minues later**

"So, what are we going to name her?" Asked a very inpatient Hiei. "I can't take the suspence not longer. It's going to kill me, literally."

"Yes, same here, I'm growing inpatient with all this waiting." Responded Haku.

"Let's name her already!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"She looks weird." Replied Darien.

"If you ask me, your all weird looking."That was Sesshomoru. He thought his younger siblings were inferior to him, he especially didn't like Inuyasha of all of them. He thought Hiei needed to be less protective, Haku to nice, Inuyasha not worthy, and Darien too awkward. This baby would probably be weak. "None of you look normal to me."

"Now, now children, stop that nonsense. If it is all right with all of you I would like to keep a tradition going, every female in my family has been named with a name that starts with the letter B. I want to keep that tradition alive if you all agree." Said the Queen.

"I'm alright with it." responded Hiei.

"Same here."Said Haku and Inuyasha at the same time.

"Sure, why not, I really don't care, I just want to get back to training, this is a real waste of my time." Dear old Sesshomaru, never really showed any other kind of emotion. "Can we get this over with already?" I was more of a command than a question.

"Alright then, Sesshomaru, you have any idea's for a name?'' Asked the King.

"I really don't care, she's your daughter, just hurry it up already, I don't have all day."

"Alrighty then, anyone got any idea's." said the Queen all happy and cheery. "Think of a B name, and I don't mean the bad B name."

"How about Brat." responded Sesshomaru right off the bat.

"You know what Sesshoumoru. Shut the..." snapped Inuyasha, he didn't get to finish his sentance.

"Shut up baka, what could you possibly know, your nothing but a pathetic half dog."

"How 'bout Bumble Bee?" said Darien all innocently.

"I don't think that's a really good name for her name dear." smiled the Queen at his request.

"Let's think harder. She has lavender hair, blue eyes, a blue tail, she's pail, she's laughs a lot, she's a water bender, she's a light bender and she's really beautiful." responded the King.

"How about Bulma for her first name, Bulmas' are water blossom and they normally come in three colors, lavender, blue and white. She are most beautiful during the full moon because that's when they open up to gather in light and they blossom too. I like the name and I think it suites her because she reminds me of the blossoms."

"I like it, Teddy? What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful name, very smart thinking. Anyone want to object?" Everyone nodded in approval except Sesshormaru. "Sesshoumoru?"

"I still like the name brat, but fine, nothing I say will change your mind."

"Alright it's settled then, her first name is Bulma." she said all cheary (when isn't she cheary?) "Now for a saiyan name."

"Baba?" suggested Darien.

"That's not a saiyan name son, in fact, I don't think it's a name at all." (wait till he meets Baba the witch..hehehe..oh sorry for the interuption.)

"Beshi?"

"What kind of freaken name is that?! Are we naming a person or a dog?!"

"Now, now Inuyasha, please don't yell at Darien, he doesn't know any better." said the Queen. "He's trying his hardest to come up with a name." -

"Bisha." whispered Sesshomaru in a very low voice, barely hearable at all.

"What was that Sesshomaru?" asked the Haku, who was standing the closest to Sesshomaru.

"Bisha." He said louder this time, but still keeping his voice low. "It is a Saiyan name, right mother."

"Yes, it's true."

"Amazing, for once Sesshoumoru used his brain." exclaimed Inuyasha.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?! BECAUSE YOUR THIS CLOSE TO GETTING IT HALFBREED!!"

"Both of you stop it, your going to wake Bulma and Amara." said Tenchi.

"He's right, both of you quiet and no fighting." said Izayoi.

"Weather Sesshoumoru has a brain or not, which you do, I'll go along with his name Bisha." responded Hiei.

"I like Baba." said Dairen inocently.

"Baba, means drooling in Spanish son, is that what you want to name her?"asked Tenchi.

"Oh, no siw, but she still dwools, Amawa dwools a lot, maybwe we should call hew Baba intead."

"Baby's tend to do that Darien honey, all babies do that when their little. Even you did that when you where a baby." She saw how her son Sesshomaru was getting fustrated, the last thing she wanted was one of his tantrums. "Sesshomaru, you can go now if you want, but that's if no one has any objections to the name." she looked around, eveyone seemed to be fine.

"I don't like Sesshoumoru but I guess so." said Inuyasha.

"Well that settles it, her name is now officially Bulma Bisha Briefs Lunara Leonett Uchiha Holiwell." Everyone cheered, except of course Sesshoumoru, who was already turning for the door.

"Well now that this is all over, I'll be leaving now for some training." He announced, looked one last time at Bulma and Amara, then left the room.

"I think I'll go buy Amara and Bulma some clothes, I'll go get Amara. Haku want to come? I'm going to buy them the cutest clothes and show them off." smiled Izayoi.

"No thank you, Inuyasha and I were planning to go out to Serenity Lake for a while." Said Hiei.

"I'll go with you mother." said Haku.

"Alrighty then! On to the mall, on to the mall, we're going to the mall to show them off." she kept up her little chant as she walked to pick up the babies.

"I got a big meeting in one hour, I'll come back as soon as I can. Bye." He kissed his wife on the cheek, patted Hiei's, Haku's and Inuyasha's head and of course Darien's.

"Mama, can you drop me of at Aawon's house?" asked Darien.

"Sure honey. Let's go." Everyone went their separate ways. "Oh, and this time be back bye lunch, I'm cooking something special tonight." (you think she'd let the royal shefs cook for her...oh well, she's just being her.. - )

"Well hold on mother, I'll orb us to the mall." Said Hiei with a big grin.

"Wonderful idea, it'll be faster.. - "

"Ok." And with that, everyone was gone except one

"Heeyyy!!" yelled Darien.

'Oops, sorry. Hold on." All three orbed out of there.

"Well should we get going Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, let's go." The both orbed out.

----------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Chibi AzyKage: Well, that's chapter 1, what do you guys think?

Chibi Inuyasha: I think your a baka!

Chibi AzyKage: I am not a baka you baka!

Chibi Bulma: Why don't you two get along?

Chibi Inuyasha: Because she smells!

Chibi AzyKage: I do not smell! snifs myself ok maybe a little, I just finished running.

Chibi Inuyasha: The fact is that you smell and your a baka!

Chibi AzyKage: Shut up you, you, Baka Puppy Dog Boy!

Chibi Inuyasha: Puppies and Dogs are the same thing. --

Chibi AzyKage: Oh yeah! Well, well! You look funny, like, like, like catfish weird!

Chibi Inuyasha: What was that?! Say it to my face!

Chibi AzyKage: You look weird like a catfish.

Chibi Inuyasha: That does it! Today you die!

Chibi Bulma: You can't kill her Inuyasha, then she wont be able to update.

Chibi Inuyasha: So what! Her story sucks anyways! laughs mockingly

Chibi AzyKage: I'm trying my best here!

Chibi Hiei: appears You two are so loud, I could hear you a mile away.

Chibi AzyKage: Well he's mean, and I'm going to do something about it. makes a small bird kage appear and teleports Inuyasha in there.

Chibi Inuyasha: I can or stupid! tried to orb out but get's reflected back What the..

Chibi AzyKage: Made it orb proff, hehehehe...makes duck tape appear Remember Inuyasha, silance is golden...hehehe..and duck tape is silver...heheh...

Chibi Bulma: That's not nice...

Chibi Hiei: I dont know, I think it's an improvement.

Chibi AzyKage: Hey let's go for some ice cream guys.

Chibi Bulma and Hiei: Sure!

Chibi AzyKage: I will update soon, but only if you review. And if you don't, then I'll use the Duck Tape of Doom..Mwahahaha...

All three exit...

----------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Well, there's your story, I will do to update soon..**BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!!** Well bye and happy Tuesday tomorrow... - **REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. The Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any show mention in this FanFic, it's just some good non-profit fun...I wished I owned DBZ but not all wishes come true, Akira Toriyama's the true guienus behind Dragon Ball Z...I'm just borrowing some characters...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thankies to:**

**Gladis**, my cousin and story reviewer...Thankies very muchies...

**Vicky**, one of my reviewers...Thankies very muchies...

**CelestialAngelJibril**, another of my reviewers...Thankies very muchies...

Hope you guys love this chapter...cuz it's dedicated to none other than you tree...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vocabulary:**

**Elders:** Not really old people, just angels that live up in a heaven, not in heaven, but in a heaven, they are immortal and are considered to be strong and wise, but can be considered the King's Advisers...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_**-Four years Later-**_

"Ready or not, here I come!" Yelled a four year old girl, 4'3' feet tall, with blue eye's, pale skin, but what's this, light brown hair...She ran to the left, she ran to the right, in search of her other three playmates..."Found you!"

"No fair Amara! You cheated!" Protest a girl just a year younger, she had dark black navy blue hair, she was 4'0' feet tall, pretty tall for her age, she had dark purple eyes and pale skin too, but darker than Amara's..."I say it's a do over!"

"No way, I found you fair and triangle! Stop whinning." responded Amara.

"I'm not whinning!" protested Sayo. "Let's just go fine the other's kay."

"Fine whatever. You go search in the tree's and I'll check in the pond ok."

"Kay! Let's go fine them all."

Amara, or as you might of figured, Amara Appolo Heti Briefs Lunara Leonett Uchiha Holiwell, the four year old daughter of the now gone Lady TenTen Trunkset Heti Briefs Lunara Leonett Uchiha Holiwell and Aruku Heti. She had grown to be quite a energetic girl, always active, never spending on second on lazyness. Always did as told and always counted upon, except when she was scared of something, then you where screwed...

Sayo, cousin of Amara, Sayo Briefs Usha Lunara Leonett Uchiha Holiwell, daughter of the king's younger brother, Lord Hiromochi Briefs Lunara Leonett Uchiha Holiwell, and his wife Nani Briefs Usha. She was the kind of girl that finds every way possible to annoy you until she get's what she wants. The one always complaining when it came to something physical, comming up with excuses why she can't do something. She's the one that you sometimes want to get rid of but can't because she just appears out of no where in front of you...You know, that girl...(she's Sailor Uranus by the way)

Amara ran to the pond and stuck her head under water, then brought it back up to the surface. "They're not in the lake!" she yelled back at Sayo.

Sayo floated ontop of the trees, she didn't even bother to look hard. "No one here." Amara flew towards her. She then punched the tree and down fell Setsuna, the oldest of the four. "Oh, I guess she was up there."

"Hey! What's the big deal of knocking me out of the tree shrimps?!"

"It's hide in seek Setsuna, not hide and not go fine you." replied Sayo, Setsuna gave her a deadly stare and Sayo turned away scared.

"We still got to go fine Bulma, she's always the hardest remember, she doesn't get the part where you stay in one place to hide." she was irratated, Bulma always moved around when they closed in on her location. "Let's go."

"Don't give me orders biskets." yelled Setsuna.Setsuna Meioh Briefs Lunara Leonett Uchiha Holiwell. The daughter of the King's and very bossy sister. Lady Ivy Isshiki Meioh and you know the rest. Like her mother, very loud, easily angered, bossy, couragous, and prideful. Also like her mother, she liked taking control, but don't missread her, she was nice too, when she felt like it...(you might now her as Sailor Pluto). "You two will search by air, while I search by land, and we must do it quickly before she hears us and begins to move."

"Fine miss bossy." said Amara sarcasticly. "Whatever you say."

"Shut up and move..."

"O..o...ok..." Sayo was the first to move, she didn't want to get involved in one of Setsuna's famous tantrums. Amara went up towards the air, to help Sayo search for little miss sneaky ninja Bulma.

Setsuna ran all over the grounds in search of Bulma. "It's a stupid indoor garden! How can she possibly hide in here without us finding her?" A question she had asked herself thousands of times before...

_**-Somewhere in the garden-**_

Z z z z z z z...in between two tree branches, hidden from all eye's lay a sleeping little girl, no taller than 3'5' feet, bored from their game for not being found quickly. Some of the sunlight from the gardens roof passes through the branches of the tree, giving her already pale skin and even paler and almost glowing color. Her blue tail wrapped around her hips, he big blue, courious, beautiful eye's closed. Her long, soft, light lavender hair, lay spread across the tree brach she lay on, her cute, tiny comono with gold edgings and white laces made her look so even more innocent and adorible than she already was.

_**-Back to Setsuna and the others-**_

"BULMA!!! COME OUT ALREADY!!! OR ELSE!!!" Setsuna was really going to lose her temper. She was about to yell again when she heard Sayo and Amara call out to her. She flew to them both and discovered..."What in the world?!"

"I can't believe this..." responded Sayo shaking her head in embarrasment...

"It's kinda cute." commented Amara, enjoying the other's faced of confusment and embarrasment.

"Cute?! We spend two hours looking for her and it's turns out she's taking a nap!" she was really mad now. "Two hours! Two irratating hours!" Setsuna went over to the branch Bulma was laying in, took out her sword Kiyo, and cut the branch at the tree trunk. The branch fell to the ground along with a sleeping Bulma who suddenly awoke all startled...

"Who? What? Huh?!" she rubbed her eye's, the light was to bright for her and everything seems blurry. "What's goin on?" she asked innocently, still half asleep.

"What happened is that you made up look for you for two hours while you snozed it all away!" Setsuna turned away all angered.

"Something is seriously wrong with you, you fall alseep everywhere." replied Amara.

"And people call me lazy." said Sayo.

"Well you three took so long I decided to take a short nap."

"We wouldn't of taken long if you didn't like running off every time we got close to finding you."

"Satsuna, stop yelling, I can hear you just fine." said Bulma with a small yawned, she then stretched her arms and legs. "How about we go get something to eat, I'm starving."

Amara and Sayo laughed. "What else is new, your always hungry." commented Amara.

"I don't see where you put all that food. Are you sure you don't have two stomechs?" asked Sayo.

"I don't think I do." replied Bulma, she flew up to where all three where, she saw that Satsuna was still angry. "C'mon Sat, let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry..." she said bitterly. "I'm going home, dad said to come home early." Satsuna didn't live at the palace, even though her mother was royaltiy, they lived outside the palace, about a six minute flight, in a two story house located in Neon Forest.

"Yeah, same here." said Sayo, she lived not far from Satsuna, in fact it was a eight minute walk from Satsuna's house. "Mom should be home now, I'll get something to eat from her."

"Alright I suppose." replied Amara. She followed Bulma to the door of the garden and out into the palace halls. Satsuna and Sayo orbed out of the garden, through the roof, and up into the sky, then flew off towards they're houses.

_**-In the Hall-**_

"I wonder what mama made for lunch?" asked a curious Bulma, she put her hands behind her head as they walked...

"I don't see why mother even cooks, she could always ask the servants to do it, that's why they get paid after all..." replied Amara, her hands in her jean pockets... "She's really weird."

"I guess so, then again, must be a Saiyan thing."

"Glad I'm not one."

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma didn't like how that sounded.

"I ment nothing by it." Amara didn't even turn to face Bulma.

"Does this have something to do about your parents again?"

"No."

"I think it does." Bulma gave Amara a suspisious look. "C'mon, fess us."

"Just don't talk about it alright."

"Fine, I wont, but only cuz I'm getting to hungry to think." replied Bulma, the rest of their walk to the kitchen was in complete silance, until they reached the kitchen and saw something really werid...

_"Lolly Pops and rainbows, butterflies and flowers, oh the spring time is almost here, I jump in joy, I jump in joy, spring is almost here..." _In the kitchen they saw none other than Mr. Briefs, dancing to her own little song and making a complete fool of herself...

"Mama, what are you doing?" asked Bulma. Amara turned in embarrasment, her face as red as a tomatoe...

"Oh, my darling, will you come and sing along with me?" she asked innocently, still twerling and jumping.

"Oh sorry, I would, but I um...I'm sort of hungry so I came to grab a tiny snack."

Amara still blushing. "I just don't want to." she frowned...

"Come on Mara, turn that frown, upside down." she smiled goffly, she then turned to the stove and turned it on. "So, what do my two lovely girls want to eat?"

"Ramen!" said Bulma all excitedly...she then walked over to the table..."Lot's and lot's of Ramen...with extra shrimp and octopus." (Me: I don't know about you but I love octopus, best sea food ever.)

"Just normal ramen would be nice." Amara got a chair out and sat on the table...Bulma however, struggled to get on the chair...(she's so short...I can just imagin that...oh! that is so cute!!) "Man! Still not tall enough." she decided to levatate enough to get her up and sit. "Come on!" The only thing that Amara could see of Bulma from across the table was her light lavender hair, nothing else...

"I think you still need a boster seat." she said mockenly, then started laughing.

"Stop laughing!" she comanded, "Hmph!"

"Here you go darling." said Mrs. Briefs, she but a conffy cussion under Bulma so that she would be able to reach the table top. She then walked over to the stove and poured Ramen into two bowls, making sure to put octopus and shrimps in Bulma. "Alright my sweeties, eat up." she smiled, then went back to cooking lunch while singing and dancing her song, while Amara and Bulma ate.

_**-In the Holographic Traning Room-**_

"Is that all you have? Because if it is, then it's pitiful, your just wasting my time here." said a tall teenage boy, he had long silver blue hair pointy hair that reached almost the end of his back, pointy ears, his eye's were the color yellow, there were red markings on his cheeks, and a blue moon on his forehead. He was holding a sword called Tensega...He was fourteen years old, his name, Sesshomaru.

"No...I...I can...I can do better..." gasped the younger boy for air. He held his sword close to him, trying to use it to help him back up. This boy was twelve years old, he was shorter than Sesshomaru but still faily tall, his hair was black and spiky, his eye's were black, his third eye wide open, it's purple iris staring at Sesshomaru, waiting for his next attack. Hiei got off the floor and got back into fighting stance. "Let's go." he said shakly...but then passed out and hit the floor with a thug...

"Pitiful." Sesshomaru picked up Hiei by the shirt and dropped him in a chair outside the Holo Room into the Holo's control room. "All you've done is wasted my time."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you should really be a little less, well, harsh..." Angel went over to pick Hiei up.

"It was your stupid idea to let him train with me...He was hardly a challange. Nothing but a waste of my time."

"But he is your brother."

"He is weak. Take him away, I wish to continue my training by myself." comanded Sesshomaru as he headed back into the Holo Room.

Angel bowed with Hiei in his hand. "Yes my Lord." He then exited the room and once outside, orbed into the medical room to get Hiei treated.

"Computer, set to Planet Earth Desert Biome(envoiroment)." he instructed to the computer.

"Setting directions now, Planet Earth Desert Biome complete." responded the computer. "Levele 10, training droids now in session." Droids appeared as Sesshomaru started slashing at them and destroying them.

"This is too easy for level 10, computer, Level 20." Sesshomaru always pushed himself, he had to be strong, stronger than any demon, and strong he would become...

**_-Inuyasha's room-_**

"Damn, this video game is getting boring, I've already beat it five times, and your really easy to beat."A boy with long blue silver hair spikey hair, two dog ears, yellow eyes, he was eight, he wore a red comono and was complaining to the other boy.

"Well, you know Inuyasha, I'm not as a good video game person." This boy was almost as tall as Inuyasha, even though he was two years younger. This boy had black hair short spiky hair that was comed down. His eye's were a very dark navy blue that nearly looked blue. "I much rather be reading a book."

"That's the problem with you." he pushed the buttons fast and shifted to the side. "You read to much and don't know how to have fun." Inuyasha pushed the buttons faster and harder. "HA! I win again!" Darien just put the control down and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go open a book and read." he paused. "Something I doubt you do." Darien walked out of the door. Inuyasha watched as Darien closed the door behind him, he stared at if for a couple of more seconds, then went back to playing his game.

"Who am I supposed to beat now? Fef! I don't need anyone, I can have fun by myself."

**_-To Haku, training up in the mountains-_**

"Crystal Ice Mirrors! Darn, nothing..." he hit the ground and landed on his hands and knees. "Why can't I do it again?!" he punched the grass as hard as he could. "I need to try again." He got up off the floor. "Secret Jutsu, Crystal Ice Mirrors!" but still nothing, he was just out of chakura. Well not completely out. "If I can't train this way, then there's only one other way...Special Jutsu, Chakura Transfer Jutsu." His chakura energy then became ki energy. "Now my most powerful ki attack, Bliz Attack." A huge ki ball charged towards a rock, completely evaporating it..."Well that's the end of that." He picked up his backpage and took off towards the air. The breeze was cool, his long dark brown hair became wild as the wind blew through it. He closed his dark brown black eye's, the cold wind was making them dry and was begining to make them hurt. Then a gowl was hear. He laughed. "Well, guess I'm hungry, better hurry up."

**_-In Bulma's room-_**

"Z.z.z.z.z.z.z..." Bulma one again lay asleep, but this time in her room. (You know little kids...--) She turned over and lay ontop of her cat Luna (Yes, I know it belongs to Sailor Moon, but not this time).

"MEROW!!!" she jumped off from the bed and went out the kitty door.

**_-Meeting Room-_**

"I understand what your trying to point out, I just think that Planet Teara can be a great help to our Kingdom." said the said paciently.

"I see where your going your madjesty, but Planet Teara of the Adramida galaxy has a small history of being quite violent. Many of it's inhabatents have gone and killed each other off." protested Elder Izanku. "We simply cannot take any chances.

"I know, but you must look it this way, they're race can produce even more shinobi, shinobi we couldl use to protect our planet. It is the Moon Kingdom's aduty to help those planets in need, those that ask to join our solair system. Who are we but god to Judge anyhow. We must give them a chance." he said with such a pleading glance and voice.

Elder Cruz put his head withing his hands, "Maybe we should just give it a try, it wouldn't hurt as much to have more Shinobi in the Kingdom." he just wanted it to end already. "It wouldn't hurt just to try."

"That's what I am saying, just a chance. I take full responsiblity if anything is to go wrong." replied the King.

"Very well." sighed Inzaku. "Your the king after all, we shall try it that way. The Union will be made a month after the Lunar Festival, no sooner than that I'm afraid."

"Yes, understood your holyness."

"Know that that's settled, we should be leaving." Elder Cruz." The Elder's orbed out of the room and King Tenchi walked out of the room and into the palace hallways...

"I hope Planet Teara dosn't turn out be trouble..." He sighed and went to go seek his wife, she always knew how to confort him when it came to something like this...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chibi Inuyasha: **You lazy, took you long enough to update...It's an even more boring story than last time!

**Chibi AzyKage:** Shut up Inuyasha! You know as well as I do that I had no computer! (sticks out tunge at him)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** That's what school computers are for loser!

**Chibi AzyKage:** I got caught by Mr. Okomoto in computer class a bunch of times...Plus the Libary had been closed for nearly a month and a half...

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Excuses, excues...

**Chibi AzyKage:** (makes a tea cup appear over Chibi Inuyasha and lands on him) There, now I wont have to listen to your babbling any longer...(laughs and walks away)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for not updating for the longest time, but like I mentioned, I've had no computer and Mr. Okomoto caught me a bunch of time one the internet...I know these chapters are boring, but like my English Teacher, Mr. Yoho said, "If you want a good story, you have to have a bunch of details at the begining." Where do my teacher's get they're names at? Anyways, I'll try my best to update soon ok...but please, more people review ok...your making me sad..oh yeah, tommorows May 22, and my Birthday...make me happy and give me lost of Reviews ok...**


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note: **I'd like to thank you all if you've gotten through the first few chapters, unfortunatly, my perfectionist has been bugging me...so I will be re-writing my story "Born Between Two" considering my writing skills are better now than they were then...so...please check out my other two stories and I will update as soon as my other computer is up and running again...many thankies to you...


End file.
